


As a Druid

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Druid Merlin, Good Mordred, M/M, Merlin has wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balinor died when Merlin was eight and as the dragonlord powers transferred over to Merlin he grew wings. Unable to hide him, Hunith sent Merlin to live with the Druids where he learned all about his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His mother sent him to the Druids, she believed that they would be able to help him. After all, they'd been his fathers people many years ago before Uther had invaded their lands, or so Hunith said, having grown up as a farm boy until the age of eight when Balinor died Merlin wasn't sure he believed that. Then his change began only a mere four months after his father's death. 

Panicking, Hunith used a small charm Balinor had left her to summon the nearest Druid leader. He'd arrived the very next day immediately inquiring as to why he's been summoned. He stopped upon seeing Merlin, small and fragile seeming with small buds on his back. 

"Balinor is dead then?" The druid asked as he looked calmly at Merlin. 

"He died four months ago," Merlin informed him, "Can you help me, my mom is worried I'll be seen."

Looking back to Hunith the Druid spoke quietly, "No dragonlord has grown wings in three hundred years, especially not so young, your son is very special indeed. However to train him we'd have to take him to live with us at our camp. Once he gains control over his wings he will be able to return and visit you occasionally, however he must learn to control his magic also. That could take years."

"Then I suppose I'd better say good bye," Hunith remarked somehow remaining calm. "You have him visit as soon as he's able, you hear me?"

"Of course," the Druid said with a warm smile, "I wouldn't dream of keeping him away, now you must hurry, before the sun rises so that we can get him to my camp unseen."

Hunith rushed off to explained to he son that he'd be leaving for a very long time but she'd always love him. Then she slipped all of the boys belongings into a bag that she passed back to the Druid as she wiped away tears. 

"Take care of him," Hunith begged and then not awaiting an answer she closed the door on them. 

"What's your name?" Merlin asked looking up to the ruins with a small frown. 

It quickly changed into a smile as a response came, "I am Chieftain Aodhan and we are heading to camp Crofton."

Merlin had been settled into the camp quickly with mutters of the word Emrys floating through the air, according to Aodhan that was his Druid name. Merlin didn't question it instead he was to busy being mesmerized by the fact that Aodhan was giving him his own tent to sleep in. He was given instructions to Aodhan's tent if he needed anything and told to relax in his tent for an hour until a Druid came and brought him to break his fast. 

Merlin obeyed, stretching out his limbs before curling up on to a pallet on the ground. He laid on his side so as not to disturb the large growths on his back and then quickly drifted into the world of sleep. 

When he awoke it was to an unknown Druid boy, about the same age as Merlin, maybe younger, shaking him softly and whispering, "Come Merlin, aren't you hungry."

The boy bounced out of bed quickly and stumbled slightly feeling off balanced. A quick glance behind revealed that overnight his wings had grown bigger and they now reached above his head. Regaining his balance Merlin followed the other boy to the center of the camp asking, "who are you?"

Smiling the Druid responded, "Énán, Aodan told me that you're only a year older and that if I'm really nice you may be my friend."

And that he was. Later that evening he came along as Aodhan brought Merlin to the center of a clearing away from the camp and began his training. He started with his wings and how to hide them from people so that he could go and visit his mother. 

"Alright Merlin, all we have on the matter is books but I'm sure that they are accurate," Aodhan began. "What you must do is think of your wings as extra limbs, once you've done that focus on using your core," he gestured to his abdominal muscles, "to pull those limbs closer to your body, once they are tucked against your back if you continue doing that then your magic will pull them inside of your body."

Merlin attempted to do as they'd said, but found that most he could get his wings to do was twitch. There was no way he could get them to obey enough to hide them. 

"Don't worry, we'll simply have to train your core first." Aodhan said dismissing the look of complaint upon Merlin's face. 

The next months found Merlin discovering how life in the Druid camp worked. When the children were having magic lessons Merlin would be doing his core exercises, when it was chore time Merlin would go to the kitchens and do what ever was assigned to him there whether it be chopping carrots or seasoning the meat. During free time Merlin was allowed to wonder throughout the camp and get to know everybody. 

At the end of the first month Aodhan changed Merlin's core work back to retracting his wings. It took two days but on the second lesson Merlin succeeded in pulling his wings away. 

"You've done very well," Aodhan said, "Now we need to strengthen your wings by flying once you've accomplished that you will be strong enough to hide our wings for long enough to visit your mother."

It took another three months before Merlin could fly above the tree tops and Aodan would declare him fit to visit his mother. When the day came Aodhan was the one to escort him to his mother's house. Though Énán did follow them to the edge of the forest. 

Upon their arrival Hunith ran out an fell to her knees before Merlin pulling him into a tight hug. Inside of him Merlin felt his wings flex with emotion but he restrained them. 

The rest of the day flew by as Hunith and Merlin caught up with each other. The time to leave came to fast and Merlin promised that he'd return to visit his mother the next time he was in the area. Then the boy left along side the Druid and Hunith knew that at the very least her son had found a place he had fit in. 

After the visit to Hunith, Merlin joined into children magic classes so that he could learn the basics. Once he was older he would do as all Druid magic users and be apprenticed to an older Druid to learn the finer points of magic. 

The rest of the year flew past and by the time that Merlin's birthday came around he felt as if he'd always been a Druid, Aodhan was like a father to him and Énán a brother. 

For his birthday Merlin received the best gift of all, the camp asked him if he would like to receive a Druid mark. The warned him that if he said yes he would always be seen as a Druid n the eyes of every other person and would be persecuted. Still Merlin told them that he'd like one and found himself sitting on the ground in the middle of a circle of Druids. They joined hands and began to chant and as the ritual continued Merlin felt a pain in his neck as the mark appeared. 

When it finally ended Merlin was left exhausted but happy. Some of the older women from the kitchens brought Merlin neckerchief which they said was so that he could cover his Druid mark when he went to visit his mother. That was the only time he used it, just like his wings Merlin was proud of his new mark and covered it only when necessary. 

Another year came and went filled with Merlin learning more magic and visiting his mother three times. Then came his tenth birthday which consisted of three things. First, Merlin was told of the prophecy about Emrys and how his fate lay with the once and future king. Then, as all Druid children were on their tenth year, he was told who his apprenticeship was with. He was extremely glad to hear that his teacher in all things magic would be Aodhan. Last but not least, Aodhan summoned the chieftain from every camp and invited them to meet Emrys. Merlin knew that this was a formality that was required to prove to the Druid people that Emrys had finally come. 

The chieftains arrived throughout the day from as early as sunrise to as late as sunset. As soon as the last of them had settled in Merlin found himself in a large tent with them. He sat in the center of their circle silent as they gazed at him with clear eyes. Finally, one spoke. 

"You spoke the truth, this is Emrys." The Druid who said this was tall and in a red robe that drew the eye. "However, we must question why you hid him from us for so long and why you are the one who's camp he stays at." 

Aodhan spoke at once, "He did not learn of his true nature until he came of age to be apprenticed and we couldn't introduce you to Emrys until he knew who he was."

The Druid in red robes raised a brow asking, "Now that he knows who he is why should he remain with you and give Camp Crofton extra power."

"This is where the boy's mother wanted him, I can not send him away from here with out her knowledge," Aodhan explained. 

"She does not need to know," barked the other Druid, "the boy should come to my camp."

"No thank you," Merlin replied finally speaking. He waited a second as all of the leader shifted their attention to him. "I like Crofton, they're like my family and I don't want to leave them."

Another Druid, this one with white hair and green robes nodded, "Emrys has made a decision, you would do well to honor it Ainmire."

The man in red who had stood up to object sat down as the man in green called him out. Aodhan nodded in agreement with the man in green mumbling, "Thank you Iseldr."

The Druids continue to talk about other things but Merlin ignored them instead pondering over what he'd been told earlier. If his future really was to help the once and future king reunite Albion did that mean he would have to go to Camelot where magic was illegal?

Merlin was drawn out of his thoughts by Aodhan's gentle shaking. The older Druid placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards his sleeping tent as he explained that all of the other chieftains had left to return to their own camps and they'd agreed to allow Merlin to stay. 

After that Merlin's life continued, though it was different. Aodhan taught Merlin the finer points in magic and the higher level spells that only very powerful sorcerers could complete.

Along side his magic Merlin also learned about his destiny. Aodhan told him the story of how seconds before Uther declared the purge of all magic a seer named Ysbal had collapsed in a nearby building and began to speak in a voice that was not hers. She had declared that a dark time was coming but they would be saved by a young man. He would be the greatest sorcerer to walk the earth and he would be called Emrys by the Druids. He would look like any other man but he would be born with a magic that rivaled all others. He would be magic itself and with each magic death that Uther caused Emrys would find himself filled with more power. 

Despite all of this, Merlin's camp continued to treat hint he same and Merlin found himself loving them all the more for it. When he struggles with the crushing weight of destiny they were there to distract him or carry some of it themselves. Even when, at the tender age of fifteen, Merlin found himself as powerful and knowledgeable as Aodhan his camp acted as if nothing had changed and for them, nothing had. Merlin would always be welcome in Crofton, he always had been ever since he'd first been brought as a small winged boy. 

Merlin was sixteen when he decided to leave the camp. He would go to Camelot and meet his destiny head on. The kitchen women had cried as they'd kissed his cheeks in goodbye and handed him the neckerchiefs that they'd made to cover his Druid mark. Aodhan had remained strong as he pulled Merlin into a hug and muttered, "You had better come and visit us."

Merlin had agreed and then he had hitched his pack up onto his shoulders and walked away from his waving family.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin arrived in Camelot at the worst possible time and was forced to watch the execution of a magic user. He had walked in to the area not knowing what was taking place and watched in horror as they decapitated Thomas Collins. He had seen death before when he had worked with the healers but he ha never seen it be so brutal and uncaring. 

He continued to watch as Mary Collins threatened Uther and then he made his way to Gaius, his mother's relative. Before he had left Crofton he had asked her to write him and see if he would be allowed to stay there. 

As Gaius asks where he studied Merlin lied and told him that he'd never studied not wanting to give up the names of his Druid family. After all the magic that he'd used had been instinctive not any spell he'd learned. Then he made his way to his new room and admired the city that he'd never seen. 

The next day Merlin found himself in the dungeon after meeting Arthur. He winced and stuck his head in his hand as he wondered how he was able to mess up so badly. Then he was pulled from his thoughts by a whispering voice calling his name. The next day Merlin found in the stocks and laughed as he had the fruit thrown at him. He had never experienced anything so rude and found it to be unique and fun. Also he met Gwen who he knew would be a great friend. 

Of course that was before Arthur attacked him with a mace. Merlin knew he shouldn't have responded but he already messed up with Arthur so it wouldn't matter if he was nice to him now. He was wrong of course responding resulted in a mace fight in which Merlin had to use his powers to stop Arthur. 

Then Arthur said, "there's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin froze wondering if maybe, because of their connection through destiny, Arthur could sense his abilities. But the prince walked away, he was undiscovered. 

That was the night Merlin found the dragon. He'd been on his way to sneak out an go fly when the voice calling his name returned. Merlin followed it down into the cave beneath the castle and met Kilgharrah. The dragons sudden appearance along with the kin bond they had startled Merlin's wings out of his body. They had then had a lovely discussion regarding them. 

Time until the feast seemed to pass slowly with nothing to except work for Gaius until then. Sighing Merlin began to serve at the feast missing the days he had spent with his Druid family. 

Then Lady Helen began to sing and Merlin watched shocked as everyone began to sleep and cobwebs grew over them. Merlin debated stopping her while they were asleep but that would risk them awakening while he used magic. Instead he waited until last second and pulled Arthur out of the way of the knife. As he was made a manservant Merlin laughed thinking Destiny always finds a way. 

Time flew by and Merlin found himself using simple magic to save Arthur's life from Valiant to when they saved Camelot from the credits contaminating their water. The more they fought together the closer they became and Merlin found that he enjoyed Arthur's company. 

That was why, upon being told that Arthur's cup was poisoned Merlin volunteered to drink it. He brought it to his lips wondering if his magic would be able to burn the poison out of him. Then he forgot the world and he fell. 

As Gwen went to go check in Morgana Gaius held a cool rag to Merlin's forehead. In order to cool him down Gaius pulled the neckerchief from Merlin's neck and gasped as he laid eyes on the soft blue Druid mark on his neck. Quickly, before Gwen returned Gaius tied it back around his neck. 

As Merlin slept his inner eye focused on Arthur; in his dreams he could see everything that the prince was doing. He saw Nimueh trick him and so he sent a ball of light to show him out of the cave. He needed Arthur to return whether it be with or without the flower. And Arthur did, he came back and saved Merlin. 

When Merlin awoke he was shocked to Gaius and Gwen hugging. They quickly left the room insisting that he rest. However Gaius returned soon and sat at Merlin's bedside. 

"So Merlin," he began, "when were you going to tell me you were a Druid. "

"I wasn't," Merlin said. "I couldn't risk them with out a good reason."

"How did you end up with them?" Gaius inquired. 

Snorting Merlin answered, "Balinor died and I sprouted wings so my mother sent me to them. I lived there for eight years."

The conversation ended there and it didn't come back up. Instead Merlin went off to bed after all he would have to serve Arthur tomorrow. 

It wasn't for several more months that Merlin's status as a Druid mattered. He made telepathic contact with Mordred and the quickly escorted him to Morgana where she comforted the boy. As Cerdan was executed and Mordred cried out and broke the mirror Merlin calmed him mentally. 

The wound worried Merlin, he couldn't use magic to heal it not without Morgana knowing. However he knew it needed attention and that meant bringing him to the Druids as soon as possible. When it got infected his resolve was only strengthened. He treated it as best as he could but he was no physician. Instead he was forced to bring in Gaius. 

Once the boy was better Merlin was ready to smuggle him out. He refused to allow Morgana to be the one to take him citing that He was the only one who knew where the secret door was. After much persuasion Merlin got Morgana to agree to let him escort the boy. 

Merlin knew that's here was no conventional way to get the boy out of Camelot with out being caught so he decided on something else. He showed Mordred up to the top of castle. Once they were upon the roof Merlin took off his shirt and handed it to the boy saying, "Hold this."

Confused, Mordred took a hold of the cloth and watched in awe as Merlin let his wings out of his back. The strong red-brown appendages stretched out as Merlin reached for Mordred. 

"Come here," he said, "I will take you to my home camp Crofton."

With two powerful strokes of his wings Merlin flew away from Camelot and back towards his former home.   
He left the boy there with Aodhan and knew that Mordred would be kept safe. 

 

The next few years continued like this, Merlin using his powers without Arthur's knowledge although usually it was to save Arthur. It all changed some time after Uther had died. 

Merlin was pouring Arthur a glass of wine when the king said, "I miss my father, but I'm being to wonder if maybe he was wrong about a few things."

Merlin looked up at the blond and asked, "What brought this on?" 

"I was thinking, about the Great Dragon and how he just left, if I'd been imprisoned for twenty-two years I'd have attacked who ever did it. But he didn't, instead he just left. It makes me wonder if my father was right to imprison him."

Merlin listened to him and was drawn into a memory. Before he brought the blade down onto the chains holding Kilgharrah in place Merlin asked, "What will you do with your freedom?"

"I don't know," the dragon replied but Merlin could feel the hate and anger through their bond and knew that Kilgharrah was planning to attacking Camelot. 

Merlin let out a roar and flexed his wings out wide as he commanded, "Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisas"

The dragon growled as he realized that Merlin had commanded him to leave Camelot alone and to only return when Merlin called him. 

Merlin was pulled out of the memory by Arthur waving a hand in front of his face, "You there Merlin?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, what did you say?" Merlin asked grinning. 

"I asked what you thought, is a dragon evil or is it just some kind of animal that has no concept of good and bad." Arthur repeated. 

"I have no clue," Merlin lied. Then he was pulled away from the discussion by the sharp longing to go back to Crofton along side a deep sense of dread. 

He didn't understand at first until in his head Merlin heard a small plea, 'Emrys, please, come home.'

He dropped the pitcher he was holding looked at Arthur, "I need to go."

"What? Merlin clean that up." Arthur said before he looked back up to his servant and saw his pale white face and trembling fingers. "Are you all right, what's happened?"

"I need to go home," Merlin cried as he ran to the door, "I need to go right now."

"Merlin, tell me what's going on, is Hunith alright?" Arthur yelled as he ran after his servant past the stables and out of Camelot. 

Arthur stopped as Merlin did and was surprised to find that they were in a clearing. Then he shrugged it off in order to place a hand on Merlin's shoulder and say, "Come back to Camelot. We'll take some horses and go check on Hunith."

"Horses won't be fast enough, nothing will be," Merlin muttered, "But I can get there sooner if you get out of my way. Go back to Camelot."

Shaking his head Arthur replied, "I'm not leaving you here Merlin. Besides there is no faster way than horses. It's the only option."

"Arthur, if you don't get out of my way I'll just take you with me and damn the consequences." Merlin closed his eyes for the last part as if he were accepting his fate which in a way he was. 

"I want to come with you Merlin, come on let's go get the horses."Arthur said with frustration. 

"Horses are to slow," Merlin said as he ripped off his shirt not even caring that Arthur would see his scars, that would be the least of his questions in a moment. Then he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

With those two words Merlin allowed his wings to burst through his skin and, gripping Arthur close, pushed himself off to the sky. As they rose quickly, Merlin felt Arthur's confusion and panic and used his magic to soothe him into unconsciousness. Carrying Arthur across the lands had a calming effect on Merlin, it felt almost as If he was made to do. However then he recalled that Arthur was going to hate him for his magic and he felt a well of panic. It was to late now, he had to go and see Crofton, he had to know what had happened. 

They arrived just as the first rays of light began to creep into the early morning. Arthur awoke just as Melrin touched his feet to the ground in what had been a Druid camp. As Arthur stumbled away Merlin collapsed to his knees and his wings retracted as he wailed. At first Arthur stared at Merlin not computing what was going on then he took in his surroundings. 

All around him was chaos, tents were flattened and dead men and women were scattered around as if their lives had meant nothing. Some of them appeared to have been burnt while others looked as if their hearts had been ripped out. 

Dropping to his knees besides Merlin, Arthur asked, "Who were they?"

"My camp, my family, they took me in when I grew my wings. They showed me how to control my magic. Now I'm alone." He sobbed. 

Arthur's heart broke and he reached out to clasp Merlin's shoulder, "No, never alone."

"Yes I am," Merlin said looking at the dirt. "I have magic, I can't return to Camelot."

Arthur responded instantly "Yes you can, I've been thinking about changing those laws anyway."

Merlin was about to respond when a whispery voice in his head spoke up, 'Emrys.'

Snapping his head up Meltin called, "Who's there? Who survived?"

'Is it safe to come out Emrys?' The voice asked and Merlin finally placed who it belonged to. 

"Mordred, yes come out!" Merlin cried stumbling to his feet. 

The dark haired boy, now sixteen, ran to his older friend and pulled him in tight for a hug a tears ran down his face. "It was Morgana, she wanted Aodhan to convince us to join her. When he said no she burnt him and a few others including Énán then asked us again who would join her. We all said no and so she set up a magical fence and locked us in with these monsters while she left. I was outside of the wall but it killed them all. Then as she left she huffed that she already had an army anyway."

Face hardened Merlin said, "Go with Arthur, he'll take you back to Camelot. I'll go deal with Morgana."

"No Merlin, you need to come back to Camelot where we can plan." Arthur commanded, "You can't go on some suicide mission to get revenge."

"It isn't a a suicide mission, not for Emrys anyways," Mordred said as he looked at Arthur curiously. 

With a raised brow Arthur said, "Emrys is it?"

"It's my Druid name," Merlin explained, "I will return to Camelot but when the time comes I will be the one to face Morgana."

"According to this boy here that shouldn't be a problem for you." Arthur said as he struggled to grasp the concept of Merlin defeating Morgana. 

Mordred smirked and said, "Of course not, Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth."

Arthur faltered before replying, "I have enough to process for tonight but later, you will be telling me more about this. Now can you get us both home or do we need to walk." 

"Walk, the combined weight would be to much for me to carry. I may have been able to do it when Mordred was a boy, but not now."

And so the walk began. It took an entire day and to pas the time Merlin told Arthur about his past and how they'd actually defeated most of their opponents. Arthur found that he didn't care about not being the one to defeat their enemies, he was to busy worrying over Merlin. By the time the three of them returned to Camelot Arthur knew the whole story and had resolved that yes he would legalize magic. 

When they stepped foot into Camelot Arthur and Merlin were greeted by hugs from Gwen who told them that everybody had been worried that they'd been kidnapped. Arthur reassured her that they'd simply been attending to very time sensitive business. 

Then he asked, "Could you prepare a room for Mordred here? He's Merlin's cousin." 

"I wasn't aware that Merlin had any cousins," Gwen said with confusion. 

"It's not by blood," Mordred informed her with a sweet smile. "I'm more of a family friend."

Gwen bustled off with Mordred close behind and Arthur called a meeting of the round table glad that he'd dismissed the council in favor of using his Knights. As Merlin and him trekked towards the meeting room Arthur asked, "Would you like to tell them about you or should I just announce the law change?"

"I'll tell them, but maybe leave out the whole Emrys thing, I don't want to reveal everything lest Morgana hear about it." Merlin said as he walked down the hall side by side with Arthur. 

When they entered the meeting chambers they were greeted by the concerned faces of the Knights. Instantly the began to question them about where they'd been and what had happened. Arthur's silence them with the raise of a hand and took a seat at the table. 

"In light of recent events I have decide to act in my urges and legalize magic in Camelot. After all it is the only way to beat Morgana and the army she is amassing."

The Knights began to clamor asking why he had made this decision and how he knew Morgana's plans but once again the King cut them off. 

 

"Now moving on to another matter, Merlin, show them will you?" He requested. 

Slowly, Merlin removed his shirt though he was cautious not to budge his neckerchief, that would come later. The Knights gasped at the sight of the scars but Arthur shook his head. 

"Those aren't what he's showing you. Wait for it." As Arthur finished his statement Merlin released his wings. They slid out of their sheaths silently and quickly filled the empty space behind Merlin. 

It was Gwaine who broke the silence, "so where were you hiding those? I mean you're a skinny bloke so where do they go?"

Laughing Merlin replied, "they're magical they can change to a different size."

"So you're a sorcerer?" Leon asked. "How long have you been practicing?"

"A warlock actually, I was born with magic. But that's not what the wings are from, those are a side affect of being a powerful Dragonlord." He explained. 

"How? The last of the Dragonlords were killed by Uther." Percival remarked. 

Shrugging Merlin explained, "They didn't get my father until I was already eight and Uther didn't realize Balinor had a son." 

"This is all very lovely," Gwaine drawled, "but if we're baring your soul here, why do you always wear the neckerchief?"

Snorting Merlin reached up to tug it off as he said, "Gwaine, that won't make this any less serious of a talk."

As the Knights stared at the mark on Merlin's neck Gwaine said, "Damn it Merlin, don't you have anything normal I can diffuse the tension with?"

"Trust me," Arthur spoke up, "He doesn't."

After another hour discussing Merlin the talk turned to Morgana and the war she planned to bring. 

"We will fight with magic on our side also, but we need more than just Merlin." Arthur sighed, "However after my fathers persecution of magic users I doubt many will volunteer to help us even once I do declare magic legal."

"The Druids will help, most of them will only be useful to you as healers and to repair structural damage but there are two camps that have warriors. I can call them here." Merlin said. "I know they will be willing after what Morgana did to Aodhan and the rest of Crofton."

"Go do that and see if any of your other magic friends can help us. I need to go spread word that there will be an announcement tomorrow and as many people as possible should attend."

Merlin left and headed towards his room so that he could cast the spell that would put him into contact with the Druid leaders. However, his plans were put on hold by the sight of Mordred sitting on his bed. 

"You can't keep me from this fight," The younger Druid told him. 

"I know but I can ask you not to fight, I know you had a connection to Morgana. I can't ask you fight her." Merlin said as he sat down besides Mordred. 

Clenching his fists Mordred growled, "You don't have to ask me, I want to fight her. I want to kill her, just like she killed them. Just like she killed Énán." 

"We're you friends with him?" Merlin asked looking down at Mordred. 

"We were lovers," Mordred confessed. Then he let out a bark of laughter, "Don't look so surprised. He was only six years older."

"Yes, I suppose he was," Merlin replied. "Would you like to hear about him when he was a boy?"

"Yes please," Mordred said as he fooled his hands together. 

The two spent the night swapping stories about their friend and found themselves with tears running down their cheeks. Neither of them mentioned it not even when, in the early hours of morning, Mordred made his excuses to leave. 

It was then that Merlin remembered his duty to Arthur and pulled out his scrying bowl. He would have to hurry and contact the thirteen remaining leaders if he wanted to make it to Arthur's announcement on time. Filling the bowl with water Merlin settled down onto floor and began the grueling process of summoning the Druids. He began with the camps that had warriors wanting them to be among the first to arrive, just in case. Once they had agreed Merlin continued to contact the other camps and ask them to Camelot. 

As soon a he was done with the Druids Merlin shifts his attention to other sorcerers he knew off. He knew that upon his spell his face would appear in the nearest source of liquid and they'd be able to communicate through it. 

When he made contact with his first target, Gilli, it was in a mug ale. The other magic user peered down at his drink and asked, "Merlin? Is that you?"

At Merlin's confirmation Gilli shrugged and listened. Upon hearing what was happening the sorcerer promised that he would be there and Merlin broke the connection. Then he took a deep breath and dove into another connection this time with Alator of the Catha. A peaceful conversation with Alator resulted in the promise that he would come and bring all of the Catha with him. 

When Merlin finally broke off all of his connections he went and looked out of his window to see what time it was. Merlin was unsurprised to see that Arthur's speech was due at any time. Running through the castle Merlin made it into courtyard right as Arthur stepped out onto the balcony above it. 

"People of Camelot," he called. "Lately I have been questioning some of my father's decisions. I would find my self thinking about a law and not understanding what purpose it had. One of these decisions I have been reviewing is the ban on magic in Camelot. It was made out of fear and anger and had no real basis. Magic is but a tool and whether or not it is used for good or evil is for the wielder to decide. Magic is also the only way to fight other magic, in light of all of this I hereby declare magic legal in Camelot!

We have much work to do before magic workers feel safe in Camelot but it will have to wait. For now we must prepare the few magic users that we do have for war. The Lady Morgana has gathered magical troops and is marching on Camelot as we speak. Fortunately, Camelot has a few sorcerer friends who will come and assist us. The Druids peaceful as they are, will be here to offer medical support and other magic users are coming to fight. 

Do not fear people of Camelot for now we can fight an equal fight."

As Arthur turned and retreated to his bedroom Merlin snuck back into the castle. Slowly he walked towards the king's bedchamber.

When he arrived Arthur was seated on his bed removing his boots. Silently Merlin approached and knelt before him in order to remove Arthur's foot wear. He said nothing, for once choosing to wait until the other man spoke. 

He didn't have long to wait. Arthur looked down at him and asked, "Did- did I do well? I'm worried that if I didn't the people won't accept the change of law."

"You were wonderful Arthur," Merlin replied sincerely. "I know for a fact that all of Camelot's sorcerers will believe you have good intentions." 

"Merlin?" Arthur began, "why did you never tell me about your magic?"

"I wanted to," Merlin said "I was going to do it soon actually now that it has been a while since your father passed away. I just didn't want to do it to soon after."

"You don't have anymore secrets do you?" Arthur teased. 

A strange expression flitted across Merlin's face before he sat besides Arthur and he said, "just one more."

Scowling Arthur retorted, "Do you think so little of me that you still won't tell me?"

"It's not that I think little of you," Merlin reassured him. "It's this."

Merlin leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the king's firmly. Arthur jerked slightly at the unexpected contact before relaxing and leaning into the kiss. 

That night was the night that Merlin and Arthur began to share a bed. Though the night didn't last long, it was interrupted by the arrival of Alator and his twelve men. 

Merlin went out to greet them lighting the court yard with little balls of magic light while Arthur stalked along behind him. After Merlin had made introductions the two men lead the Catha to the guest rooms in which they'd be staying. 

Next to arrive was Iseldr and his camp of Druids. Merlin instructed them set up their tents in the left side of the court yard. And used his magic to help the process go faster. About halfway through Mordred appeared at his side and helped complete the process. 

It went much the same with the twelve other camps that got settled in. When Gilli arrived Gwen was there to escort him to an empty room where he would be staying. By the end of the day there was a large mass of sorcerers inside of Camelot and Arthur felt safer already. 

The week dragged on mercilessly and Arthur found that the only times he enjoyed himself were when he was training the Knights or at night when he could spend quality time with Merlin. The week had just met its end when it happened, Morgana arrived. 

It happened unexpectedly, one moment the area was clear and the next there were dozens of sorcerers standing before Camelot throwing spells at the walls. The protections that Merlin had placed on them shuddered under the efforts of so many and encouraged the magic users to continue their assault. 

As Merlin's sorcerers took their places on the battle ramparts Arthur's Knights steamed out of the walled in area and towards the enemy. Doing his best to ignore the Knights and the danger they may face Merlin opened his mouth and roared for Kilgharrah to come and deal with their enemy. After all the more help they had the sooner the battle would end. 

Then, Merlin's eyes landed on Morgana who stood separate drom her troops watching on a nearby hill. Stripping his shirt off, Merlin jumped down and released his wings as he fell. The wind caught him and he began to fly towards Morgana ignoring the terrified screams of the men below him. 

Merlin landed on Morgana's hill and watched as her face twisted in rage, "Who would've imagined? Little old Merlin has magic."

"Come on now Morgana surely you've put it together." He taunted as he circled around her. 

"What? That you've been lying to me since we met?" She asked before her eyes flashed gold and sent Merlin flying. 

He stood up hurriedly and faced her again saying, "No Morgana not that. I was talking about me having magic means I can age myself and when I do, I am an old man with a crazy white beard." 

"Plenty of people looks like that," she said but Merlin could see the fear in her eyes. "Besides his name is Emrys not Merlin."

Merlin gave a small smirk as he responded, "Why, that's what the Druids call me!"

Morgana's eyes filled with anger as she stared at Merlin but she was prevented from acting on it by the large fireball that hit her in the chest and knocked her down. Merlin made a slow approach and prepared himself to give her one final blow but before he could she chanted something that caused small increments of Merlin's flesh to strip off. 

He screamed in pain and retracted his wings quickly as he chanted loudly. His magic stopped the ripping from spreading to anywhere else but it did not heal the wounds that had been created by the curse. 

Hissing in pain, Merlin stood up to face Morgana who was clutching her charred shoulder and attempting to limp away. He couldn't allow her to escape, not after everything that se had done so he lifted a hand to the heavens and then brought it down to point at her while his eyes flashed gold. The last thing he saw before exhaustion forced his eyes closed was Morgana crumpling to the ground as she was struck by lightening. 

Merlin awoke two days later in Arthur's bed. The King himself was off besides him in a chair and was awoken as Merlin tried to get out of bed and gave a grunt of pain. Arthur pushed him back down into the bed citing that it was physicians orders and if he had a problem with it he could speak to Gaius. 

"What happened?" Merlin asked as he rubbed his eyes blearily. 

"While you were fighting Morgana the Great Dragon appeared and took out over two-thirds of her army. My men along side the sorcerers were able to take care of the rest. In other words, we won." Arthur explained. 

"What about Morgana?" Merlin asked a he attempted to recall the events of that night. 

"You killed her with lightening, I don't know what spell or anything. I just saw her die and you fall down as she did so I ran over to you and returned you to the hospital."

"That's kind of embarrassing," Merlin grinned, "I mean who passes out in the middle of a battlefield."

"You do," Arthur said punctuating each word with a kiss. "Because you're an idiot."


End file.
